creatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuan-ti
"What are you so worried about? They're just snakes." -famed archaeologist Indiannapolis Janus, moments before being bitten by a Yuan-ti in snake form The Yuan-ti are a race of snake-like humanoids that hail from Logres. There are three distinct groups of Yuan-ti, the Sha, the Yunka, and the Sach, each hailing from a different region in Logres. Yuan-ti come in a large variety of shapes and sizes and all sit on a spectrum of snake-humanoid hybrid, with some appearing to be simply huge intelligent snakes with arms whereas others may appear to be completely humanoid. Each subspecies of Yuan-ti seem to have occurred independently, giving rise to much speculation of the validity of the current theories on Yuan-ti origins. Yuan-ti are highly intelligent and malicious to all non Yuan-tis, but do not pose a threat to civilized Logres as there simply aren't very many of them. Physical Appearance The bodies of all Yuan-ti have a mix of humanlike and snakelike parts, but the proportion varies from individual to individual. The vast majority of Yuan-ti fall into three categories; abominations, malisons, and purebloods-each category representing its caste and power in Yuan-ti society. Yuan-ti abominations, the most powerful Yuan-ti, are almost completely snake, resembling a large serpent with the scaly torso of a man. Malisons appear to be horrid chimeras, with snake like features tacked onto a humanoid form seemingly at random. Purebloods, the weakest of the Yuan-ti, appear almost completely humanoid and could easily be confused for a normal man or woman. Each subspecies of Yuan-ti also has its own distinct appearance. Sha, found in the hot desert climate of the Scarlet Wilds and Great Wyrm Desert have been likened to a rattlesnakes, with sandy red scales and a broad snout. Their humanoid elements are of a dark mocha hue, making them appear to be Romiri, and their hair (if they have any) is normally black. Yunka, deriving from wet humid forests such as the Penumbrian Jungle, are python like in coloration and form, with smooth brown to green scales covered in spots. Their humanoid features are a tan to almost yellow tone, with large almond eyes and pointed ears, making them appear to be a yellowish elf. Sach, whose society is located somewhere in the Endless Woods, have the appearance of kingsnakes, with matte scales usually of one solid earthy tone or, on some occasions, colored stripes. Sach with humanoid features are a pinkish to pale skin tone with blonde hair, easily mistaken for a Brent. All Yuan-ti can interbreed. Females usually lay clutches of eggs, which are stored in a common hatchery, although live births aren't uncommon. A mating between Yuan-ti of different types almost always produces eggs that hatch into Yuan-ti of the weaker parent, so most choose partners of the same type in the interest of maintaining the strength of their personal bloodline. Origin The origin of each subspecies of Yuan-ti is only conjecture, based on varying myths and legends from peoples living in close proximity to Yuan-ti. Each subspecies of Yuan-ti have their own origin, seemingly independent from one another. Sha Sha were supposedly a group of humans who lived in the Scarlet Wilds long long ago. Some say they were criminals who had been outcast from society, others that they were arcanists whose experiments were too dangerous to be conducted near civilization. Whether they were criminals condemned to die in the sands, or magical scholars fixated on the extension of life, legend holds that the magicians among their group had begun delving into the darker arts to search for a means of immortality. Beseeching gods of the Deep Night, the arcanists created cloaks they believed would allow them to live forever. Dawning their cloaks, the outcasts found the garments melted into their bodies, becoming part of their skin. After the ritual was complete the proto-Ska found that they could heal their wounds by shedding their skins and consuming the remains, and though this disturbed them, the prospect of everlasting life was a greater allure than this small change to their humanity. The proto-Ska rejoiced, momentarily satisfied with their transformation. As with all power, however, a taste only leaves one hungry for more. Soon the Ska sought greater and more powerful methods of immortality, modifying themselves and their test subjects to a more and more reptilian image. Eventually they became more snake than man, having transformed themselves into the Yuan-ti we know today. Yunka Legend holds that before the Yunka populated the forest now know as the Penumbrian Jungle there lived a race of pale white men known as the Chupa. The Chupa lived in the darkness of the large umbrella trees, never venturing into the sunlight for fear of burning under the hot sun. The Chupa worshiped the gods of the Deep Night, making sacrifice to them under a new moon in triangular temples of weathered stone. The Chupa would eat the life-force of other creatures and men in the jungle, and would sometimes capture men and force them to join their ranks. One night a Chupa warrior captured a human priestess who was walking through the jungle. The priestess was beautiful and young, and the Chupa warrior could not resist having his way with her before bringing her back to his camp. The priestess, as it turned out, was actually a powerful fey in disguise, and when the warrior tried to undress her, she transformed into her true form to lay a curse upon him. She told him that his insatiable lust would be reserved for only those creatures as low as him, and that it would be his undoing. Speaking thusly, the fey slit her own throat, binding the curse in blood. The Chupa warrior was aghast at the curse and began rushing home in fear. Along the way he spotted a huge serpent coiled around a branch in the wood, and was immediately driven mad with lust by the sight of it. Leaping to the branch, he violently lay with the serpent, biting into its flesh and drinking its blood. By the time he was done the snake had been drained of its blood and the Chupa collapsed, dead of exhaustion. A long day and a long night passed as the serpent began to transform. The snake's heart beat once more, and its eyes gained the glimmer of intelligence. Soon the serpent awoke, invigorated and enraged. It leaped from branch to branch, calling its brethren, transforming them as it had been transformed. Soon an army of Yunka stood in the forest, and they began marching towards the Chupa city, killing all as they went. The battle with the Chupa was bloody and resulted in many casualties, but the Yunka prevailed, thanking the Deep Night for their victory. The Yunka took residence in the Chupa city, adopting their practices and faith, and some say this is where they still remain to this day. Sach In the Precausal Times, before the New Gods fled the material plane, Melora, named Lauramiel by the Elnorin, had several colossal beasts created to watch over the forests which she called home. Some say these gigantic creatures are the parents to all beasts on this plane, others that they reign as alpha over the animal kingdom. Either way, their presence in the forest preserved the natural magics of the land. When the Gods were forced to flee to their own domains, these titanic Alphas were left behind to guard the sacred spaces of nature, and they were worshiped as gods to those mortals that lived nearby. As time passed, however, the Alphas importance was forgotten, and hunters began pursuing these mighty beasts. One fateful morning a group of hunters began tracking Sach, the emperor and alpha of all snakes. Sach was mighty and strong, but not immortal, and though he killed and ate many men over the months they hunted him, he drew ever nearer to death. Beseeching Melora for aid, Sach prayed to the goddess to save him from the monsters that sought him harm, but Melora could not answer. As Sach became ever more desperate, he broke faith with Melora, turning instead to the Deep Night. Sach promised the Deep Night a river of blood in tribute if he would only save his life, but the Deep Night could promise only death. Knowing he would never leave this forest alive, Sach asked the Deep Night, if it could not save him, to at least destroy his killers. Sach heard no response, but felt the momentary pain of his head leaving his body as the hunters delivered their killing blow. From Sach's neck spouted a torrent of blood, carving a red river through the soft dirt of the forest. Sach's killers were covered in his blood, its caustic bite burning their skin off and blinding them. One after another they blindly fell into the newly formed river, drowning in the murky red water. The next new moon the hunters emerged from the river, transformed into humanoid memories of Sach, bowing down and thanking the Deep Night. Culture Language Yuan-ti normally speak abyssal, although some seem able to converse in draconic as well. Yuan-ti speak with a noticeable extension of their s'es, giving the hint of a lisp in their speech. Structures Oddly enough, all Yuan-ti seem to build in the same architectural style. Colonies in all locations have been found to be made of a few large pyramid like structures made of rough lime or sandstone. All members in a Yuan-ti settlement apparently live within these structures, which suggests a colony of Yuan-ti has a population of no more than five-hundred or so inhabitants. Religion Yuan-ti worship several "Gods" of the Deep Night, notably Dendar the Night Serpent, and the Demon Merrshaulk, Master of the Pit. Yuan-ti do not worship these gods out of respect or fear, but rather to emulate these creatures and gain their power. Ritual sacrifice is a common practice amongst Yuan-ti, normally conducted during a new moon. Political System Yuan-ti have a strict caste system with abominations on the top, followed by malisons, then purebloods. This system is based on how much snake is present in the Yuan-ti's blood, and thus how close they are to achieving godhood. A Yuan-ti born as to a lower caste can be transformed through a dark ritual into a more powerful Yuna-ti in the event that they prove themselves to be worthy, however, this rarely happens as it is an extremely difficult and painful procedure which requires many rare ingredients.Category:Race Category:Monster Category:Legend Category:Myth